


unbreakable

by sogol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Marauders, Multi, Slytherin, Slytherin's Locket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogol/pseuds/sogol
Summary: "That’s Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally..."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. the 6 marauders

_"That’s Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally..."_

the bell rang and we ran out of class  
"and I thought nothing could be worst than history of magic!" I moaned   
lily crossed his eyebrows and said:"come on divination is not that bad!"  
I copied Trealways voice and said:"oh darlings i am here to waste your time with divination"  
the boys joined us and James gave lily a little kiss. Sirius rolled his eyes and said:"why don't we leave this love birds alone so they could have sex"   
lily tried to slap Sirius but he was way faster than her.  
"come on you don't have to kiss each other after every single lesson!" I argued  
"well no one is single as you are Meadows " i heard someone saying with a nasty laugh. I turned around and saw Bellatrix black coming closer with a bunch of other slytherins. She was a ridiculous girl whose been annoying us since our very first day, and here she was still burning me on my last year in hogwarts.  
"and no-one is as intruder as you are "I slapped  
"bet the poor guy's hand would stuck in that bush on the top of your head" she said with a evil smile  
i touched my curly hair and burned with anger, everybody knew my hair was my pressure point.   
"get out of the way black!"lily said  
Sirius muttered:"guys you better inform which black you are talking to I'm not that smart"  
Bellatrix said:"oh is the the tomato head talking to me?"   
James couldn't hold himself anymore he took his wand out and point it warningly toward Bellatrix face, she took out her wand quickly as she saw james hand moving toward his robe and did the same thing. although i hated her i couldn't resist the point that she was talented and smart.   
remus moved his hands slowly toward his wand as he looked at them warningly.  
"don't make me do anything black"james muttered  
"scared aren't you potter?"Bellatrix answered  
"try me"  
" Confri...."  
" Stupefy " remus screamed  
Bellatrix was thrown backwards and we all started throwing spells. Peter was basically wetting himself while blocking the spells. I shouted:" Incarcerous " and it hit Evan Rosier in the face. Padfoot was yelling at them saying :" you are already dead bitchy bithes!"  
we were so busy fighting them none of us saw professor Mcgonagall until she screamed: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
everybody froze.  
Remus muttered: "shall we run?"  
"heck yeah"I answered  
"3,2,1 GO!" Padfoot said as we all ran for our lives towards the common room.  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MR BLACK! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

************************

on their first day at Hogwarts Dorcas slapped James as he and Sirius were bulling severus snape and that was the first reason Lily became bestfriends with her.  
in end of the fifth year James finally had the chance to go out with lily.  
at the sixth year Sirius punched lucius Malfoy in the face for calling Dorcas mud-blood.  
and here they were in their last year walking in Hogwarts like they own it.


	2. the boy from the library

well, professor Mcgonagall put us in detention for a whole week after our lousy escape  
we had to clean the trophy room without magic!   
it was the first day and I was already exhausted. my back was hurting like crazy! anyways how can muggles stay alive this way?   
i returned to the common room and throw myself on the couch. Lily was reading a book.  
"how are you even alive?" I said  
" muggle-born remember?"she said with her nose in the book   
" I have done that before. so anyways I'm gonna finish my potions homework have you done it yet?"  
"WE HAD HOMEWORK?!"

15 minutes later I was headed towards the library with an essay i knew i could never finish. I throw my parchment on one of the tables and started looking for some books i could use, i picked and picked until i realized there were too many i couldn't carry them to the desk . I was struggling with the books...  
"do you need some help?"  
I turned and saw a boy standing behind me.   
"thanks!"  
he took some of the books and we moved toward the table. I took a look at his hands as he gave me back the books : they were so skinny and pale he had long fingers and prefect nails i looked at my own crooked and awful nails...  
Damn! even a guy has better nails than me !   
"thank you" I said as I placed the books beside my bag  
"no problem...um... mind if I sit here?"  
a few minutes later he was sitting right across the table doing his homework.  
he had jet black wavy hair and a pale skin. he was really skinny but pretty attractive at the same time. I could tell from his tie that he was a slytherin. I was staring so hard i didn't realize when he looked up after a few moments. I turned red as we both chuckled....

**********************************

I returned to the common room with an unfinished essay  
i went inside, lily was braiding her hair. "so did you finish it?"  
"nah..."  
" you've been there for an hour now!"  
"well yeah but there was this guy..."  
"WHAT!?"  
"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she yelled  
"it was nothing! okay? we barley talk!"  
"was he cute? did he flirt? is he a gryffindor? is he at our year? did he.."  
" Lily chill! nothing happened!"  
"so............... is he cute?"  
I blushed and said " yeah, kinda"  
we both laughed until I said " don't get exited okay? I don't even know his name! I don't even have feelings for him.....yet"  
"Little Dorcas is having a boyfriend!"  
"OH SHUT UP!"


	3. I'm Regulus, Regulus Black

it was sunrise and I couldn't sleep anymore. I kept rolling in bed until I gave up and decided to post a letter to my parents. No one was probably awake so I just put on a hoodie on my top and went off to the owlery with my shorts on.  
I entered the owlery and saw a figure standing in front of the window   
"um...Hi?"  
I saw his face as he turned around: it was the boy from the library   
"oh...hi!....um...so you're here to post something?"  
"nah, I just woke up at 6 and come to the owlery with a letter to do nothing"  
SARCASM SERIOUSLY NOW DORCAS?!   
he stared at the ground and chuckled "yeah sorry....I'm an idiot"  
"No I'm an idiot....I...I mean I shouldn't...."  
he looked up and stared at me in the eye and I couldn't finish my sentence.   
It was like he was staring into my soul with his jet black eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. It seemed like he noticed my discomfort and said "so.... you wanna send your letter?"  
"yeah....yeah"   
YOU JUST SAID THE SAME WORLD TWICE DORCAS MEADOWES!  
"parents I guess?"  
"yeah you?"  
"parents but I feel like I have written for my boss, pretty formal, it has always been like that."  
"oh...I'm sorry?"  
"it's not your fault"  
"it's not yours either"  
he smiled sadly and said:"i don't know why am I saying this to you....I'm sorry"  
"It's okay! I mean you should talk about it with someone, one of my friends ran from home because of the same problem."  
"any chance this friend of yours is my brother?"  
WAIT, WHAT?!  
" you....you are..."  
"yeah...."  
then he looked up and said:  
"I'm Regulus, Regulus Black"

*************************  
  
he didn't wanted to tell her his name. it was obvious she didn't know him and he liked that someone was talking to her without thinking about the point that he was Sirius's brother.  
every single conversation was ruined when he said his name the response was always the same: Sirius black's brother?   
people hated him because of not being like his brother.  
But he didn't wanted to ruin this one, she was amazing but also she was Sirius's best friend.  
his hands were trembling, waiting for the reaction waiting for her to hate him and never talking to him again.  
But it didn't happened.   
she didn't hate her.


	4. i'm gonna die a virgin

soon I found myself walking toward the common room. the rest of the conversation was all a blur   
I said my name and he said some other stuff and then I told him I had to go so I could change my clothes...

my mind was blowing: he was my best friend's brother!  
Sirius had a really tensed rivalry with his family and I knew he would piss off even if he knew that I talked to his brother! but I...I just couldn't stop thinking about the way he was looking at me.  
I felt like I wanted to throw up, it's just...he wasn't a normal cute guy! He was different, I felt different...  
I knew he felt tensed too, he was playing with his fingers nervously but...but was it ever gonna work!?  
suddenly i realized that i have to the the common room and the fat lady was waiting for the password   
" Shrivelfig " I said as I entered   
but what if Sirius would never find out? why was I being stupid of course he would somehow realize it!  
I pressed my head into my pillow.  
okay Dorcas breath, breath it's okay...

NOTHING WAS OKAY!   
I had a crush on my best friend's brother and my best friend has the most complicated relationship with his brother cause he run from home and my crush is in slytherin which basically most of your friends hate and also he is friends with the biggest assholes in the world! also my best friend would kill me if he knew that i was even talking to his brother cause he doesn't talks to him himself!  
God i had to talk to someone I couldn't handle it myself.  
Lily was nowhere in our dormitory so I entered the boys dormitory and I regret it as soon as i did it  
"hey Lil....OH JEEZ WHAT ARE YOU! EW EW EW!"  
i saw my best friend making out with her boyfriend. I could never erase it from my memory...  
they both stood up and tidied their cloths in a hurry. Lily was blushing so hard her cheeks matched her hair color.  
"i have to throw up!" i said as i ran towards the common room  
James jumped me and lift me from the ground " you can't tell anyone!"  
"thanks god i interrupted or who knows how far you were gonna go! Lily could have gotten pregnant!" I said   
"stop it!" lily said angrily"it wasn't anything like that"  
"his hands were under your t-shirt Lily J. evans!"  
"okay shut up everybody is gonna hear you" james said after putting me down  
"it was so disgusting!"   
"promise you won't tell anyone!"

an hour later I was at professor Binns class thinking about anything but history of magic.   
I taught making out was disgusting an hour ago but now I realized maybe I was the problem. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years and we were all legally adults now. I didn't even dated anyone except for tyler a ravenclaw boy at my year and we kept fighting all the time! what if I would never be in a serious relationship? well that is possible.   
I'm gonna die a virgin...  
it took me several minutes until I realized I have said that last phrase out loud  
everybody was staring at me including professor Binns.  
everyone knows that there's only one thing worst than a rapist, boom! talking to a teacher about sex!  
"I....I....it's a...a prank! from zonko's joke shop!"  
well done Dorcas... you keep talking you will be expelled  
"no more jokes then let's get back to the book"  
I covered my face with my hand waiting for this embarrassing class to end.


	5. Chapter 5

it was nearly sunset when we all went to the grounds:  
"hey padfoot who would you date between the boys if you had to?" Lily said   
"PLEASE BE ME, come on pads I'M HOT!"  
"yeah but I don't want to date a guy who was scared of dark until the very age of 14!"  
Lily burst into laughter and said: "you were scared of dark until you were 14?!"  
"hey come on! you were all scared of dark before!"  
"oh yeah! we were......WHEN WE WERE 4!" remus said  
"guys shut up Sirius hasn't answered the question yet!" James said  
I turned and said "yeah who would you choose?"  
he blushed and said: "I...I don't know maybe....moony?"  
James stood up and said: "you wouldn't date me!?"  
"who would date you?" peter muttered  
"lily is!"  
"I don't have a choice!" Lily said avoiding James's eyes  
"fine! keep roasting me!"  
"the flames aren't making me any warmer I'm freezing" Remus said   
peter hugged himself and said: "yeah I'm really cold"  
"let's go, we can keep burning James in the common room " I said  
we all made our way towards the gryffindor tower (James kept complaining: "when I become famous you will be begging me for forgivness!   
"dammit! guys I left my book, I'll meet you in the common room"  
I went back to the grounds ugh the stupid book was nowhere   
I hurried towards the lake, it was so cold i couldn't feel my nose! 

REGULUS BLACK?  
*******************

he was sitting by the lake all alone. (Depression)  
I tried to sneak out before he saw me but...  
"oh, hi"  
too slow Dorcas  
he stood up quickly and stared at the ground (thank god I couldn't handle those eyes)  
"hi...um.."  
"look.....you don't have to be nice with me."   
"it's not you! it's just...you know...."  
"weird?"  
"yeah.....weird.....I'm sorry but Sirius is like my brother and....."  
"I know....." he smiled sadly "this happens all the time..."   
stop making me feel guilty mr black!  
" does this mean that...we can't spend time with each other?"  
"Sirius can't handle talking to you himself....."  
"yeah you're right..."  
"what if he never knows?" I got goosebumps thinking about the idea.  
"what?"   
what was I thinking?!   
"nothing....it's stupid..."  
"no. it's not"   
DAMN THOSE EYES!  
he took a deep breath and said: "I...I'm tired of being friends with people I don't even like!" (nobody was talking about friendship honey)  
"but Sirius gets sad by the mention of you! we can't take the risk!"  
"then maybe we should meet sometime and somewhere no one could see us! I know it's crazy but.....I don't wanna lose a relationship because of my family....again" he looked at me hopefully  
I smiled "okay"  
"tonight?"  
"right here at midnight"  
a few moments later I was running towards the common room with red cheeks and a huge smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

i was laying on my bed with my eyes wide open as the time went by slowly.   
its not a date, its not a date, its not a date, its not a date  
every time I taught about him, my heart stopped in my chest. his bony fingers, his black hair and his eyes. oh god his eyes.  
*************************  
the castle was so cold and silence. the sound of my shoe touching the stairs was echoing.   
i breathed heavily and walked towards the lake. It is the type of coldness that reaches into my bones, as if my heart were a door left wide open to the icy wind, slamming only to open again.  
"Hi!"   
"hi"  
i went closer and we both sat on the grass.  
"well this is the part i didn't think about" he said avoiding my eye   
we both chuckled  
"come on say something!"  
"cheese is just milk that you chew?"  
we laughed so hard a few moments later there was no noise coming out and we were just sitting there clapping like a retarded seal  
"I'm akward, hopeless and a weirdo! great!" he said   
"if i didn't liked weirdos i wouldn't have any friends"  
i looked up and stared at those beautiful blinking fairy lights in the night sky.  
i turned and saw him doing the same thing his Black hair fell about his face creating soft shadows under his cheekbones as he turned toward me.  
"why did you dress like that?" he said  
"excuse me?!"  
"no,no....you look pretty but...i have never seen you without jeans....it's not your....style"  
"I....tought....you would like it..."   
"I'm not my family you know"  
He looked at me then, his black eyes drilling into mine. I couldn't help but think - I'd never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them. We stared at each other for a long time, it was weird but yet enjoyable.  
it felt like a million years, i leaned closer and....  
"you smell like cookies"  
"what!?"  
he suddenly stood up and covered his mouth with his hands "I ACTUALLY SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!"  
"I smell like cookies!?"  
"I....I....didn't...I..."   
I pressed my hand on his mouth.  
"hey! calm down! it's okay"  
I removed my hand so he could breath.  
"do I actually smell like cookies?"  
he stared at the ground and said:  
"well.....you smell like fresh cookies with......chocolate chips and....I really......really like it...."  
i stared at the ground smiling, that was probable the cutest thing I have ever heard.  
we kept talking about things none of us cared about.  
Then it's silent for a moment- he's waiting for a response but I wasn't focusing on his words. As I blush his look of bafflement becomes a shy smile...  
"regulus...I..."  
"why do you keep calling me regulus? it's reg...everyone calls me that"  
there was a long pause until I said:  
"can I kiss you?"  
"what?"  
"can I kiss you?"  
"so....you like me or something?"  
"don't you already know?"  
"you...you are amazing and...and pretty....really pretty....but...I'm not...like you"  
"maybe that's the reason I like you"  
The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs.  
I was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd taught about him that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against my own.  
his hands were moving in my hair. the cold night gave us ever more reason to draw closer to one another, to feel the natural warmth we are born to give.


	7. you fucking like me?

Regulus Black was half-sleep in transfiguration. his head was on his hands while he controlled himself to not punch the boring boy who kept touching his hair.  
Then without warning the doors slammed open and filch walked in with two students. he was holding their robes with a red face.   
"What is this nonsense?" the professor said  
"THESE TWO PUT FIREWORKS IN MY OFFICE! THE THIRD ONE RAN AWAY"  
"They didn't work anyway!" said the black girl with curly hair   
Regulus was fully awake now. IT WAS DORCAS  
"you should have caught us if they did work!" said James Potter, The Hogwarts clown.  
Professor McGonagall was turning purple: "YOU TWO DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"  
"We already have detention for this week," Dorcas said  
"next week then!"  
"We have detention with professor Slughorn next week"  
"ooh and also I and Sirius have detention the week after that"

* * *

* * *

"THREE WEEKS IN A ROW!?" Regulus said as we walked towards the lake. it was one of our night meetings. we've been meeting ( a lot of kissing) for three weeks now  
"I wonder how aren't you dead yet"  
"Sirius got Detention for a whole year once and he is still alive."  
we reached our spot and I sat between his legs while he smelled my hair "cookies!"  
"talking of cookies, you know that girl from..." I turned around and put my hand on his shoulder but then with a sudden movement he pulled back and bite his lips.  
"reg? what's wrong?!"  
"nothing"  
I tried to touch his shoulder but he grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
"Regulus! what is happening?"  
"it's just a wound okay?"  
I knew he was lying I grabbed his collar and nearly ripped his sleeve but then I saw it.  
"no..no...Reg..who?"  
it was a whip scar, not a normal one but a magical one. A deep wound was sliced in the flesh of his shoulder. It was heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it.  
he stared at the ground and said: "my father"  
"no...how could....when....why" I covered my mouth and tried my best not to cry  
"he came to visit, we had a row. "  
"did you tell Madam Pomfrey?"  
"she helped a lot.....they wouldn't stop bleeding.....it's a pretty old whip probably cursed"  
I couldn't hold myself anymore I hugged him and burst into tears "you should leave them.....they can't hurt you like this just for bad grades?"  
"it's okay"  
" _How is this okay!!_ "  
"you shouldn't care. It's...."  
"Reg!" I breathed heavily "how could I not care! I...I love you."  
he looked at me with amazement "what?" he whispered, "you...love me?"  
"of course! you....you..."  
he smiled shyly at the ground and said: "I love you too"  
I look back at him, and there is a softness in his eyes. His eyes glistened in the light. I look down at my lap, afraid if I stare any longer, I’ll ruin his beauty. He only takes his finger and lifts it up, so I meet his eyes  
there was a long pause.  
“Thank you,” he finally says.  
“For what?”  
“ for being yourself,”  
He touches his forehead to mine, and I feel a warmth. One that I’ve never experienced before. It fills my body, from head to toe, invigorating me and filling me with a passion and hope that is powerful. He leans his head closer to me and his lips meet mine. Gentle but passionate, he presses his lips into my lips. The world around me slowed, so I could be at this moment. My heart flutters, and I kiss back, cherishing the moment and Noah. His lips are soft and warm. He puts his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. We pull back and smile. I lay my head on his shoulder and even though I’m still filled with the warmth from the kiss, I shiver.  
“You cold?” he asks but doesn’t give me time to answer. He pulls his jacket off and drapes it over my shoulders. We sit together at that moment and don’t say a word for it is too precious to ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guy please please write your opinion about my story even if you didn't liked it  
> tnx<3


	8. the whip scar

Regulus Black was half-sleep in transfiguration. his head was on his hands while he controlled himself to not punch the boring boy who kept touching his hair.  
Then without warning the doors slammed open and filch walked in with two students. he was holding their robes with a red face.   
"What is this nonsense?" the professor said  
"THESE TWO PUT FIREWORKS IN MY OFFICE! THE THIRD ONE RAN AWAY"  
"They didn't work anyway!" said the black girl with curly hair   
Regulus was fully awake now. IT WAS DORCAS  
"you should have caught us if they did work!" said James Potter, The Hogwarts clown.  
Professor McGonagall was turning purple: "YOU TWO DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"  
"We already have detention for this week," Dorcas said  
"next week then!"  
"We have detention with professor Slughorn next week"  
"ooh and also I and Sirius have detention the week after that"

* * *

* * *

"THREE WEEKS IN A ROW!?" Regulus said as we walked towards the lake. it was one of our night meetings. we've been meeting ( a lot of kissing) for three weeks now  
"I wonder how aren't you dead yet"  
"Sirius got Detention for a whole year once and he is still alive."  
we reached our spot and I sat between his legs while he smelled my hair "cookies!"  
"talking of cookies, you know that girl from..." I turned around and put my hand on his shoulder but then with a sudden movement he pulled back and bite his lips.  
"reg? what's wrong?!"  
"nothing"  
I tried to touch his shoulder but he grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
"Regulus! what is happening?"  
"it's just a wound okay?"  
I knew he was lying I grabbed his collar and nearly ripped his sleeve but then I saw it.  
"no..no...Reg..who?"  
it was a whip scar, not a normal one but a magical one. A deep wound was sliced in the flesh of his shoulder. It was heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it.  
he stared at the ground and said: "my father"  
"no...how could....when....why" I covered my mouth and tried my best not to cry  
"he came to visit, we had a row. "  
"did you tell Madam Pomfrey?"  
"she helped a lot.....they wouldn't stop bleeding.....it's a pretty old whip probably cursed"  
I couldn't hold myself anymore I hugged him and burst into tears "you should leave them.....they can't hurt you like this just for bad grades?"  
"it's okay"  
" _How is this okay!!_ "  
"you shouldn't care. It's...."  
"Reg!" I breathed heavily "how could I not care! I...I love you."  
he looked at me with amazement "what?" he whispered, "you...love me?"  
"of course! you....you..."  
he smiled shyly at the ground and said: "I love you too"  
I look back at him, and there is a softness in his eyes. His eyes glistened in the light. I look down at my lap, afraid if I stare any longer, I’ll ruin his beauty. He only takes his finger and lifts it up, so I meet his eyes  
there was a long pause.  
“Thank you,” he finally says.  
“For what?”  
“ for being yourself,”  
He touches his forehead to mine, and I feel a warmth. One that I’ve never experienced before. It fills my body, from head to toe, invigorating me and filling me with a passion and hope that is powerful. He leans his head closer to me and his lips meet mine. Gentle but passionate, he presses his lips into my lips. The world around me slowed, so I could be at this moment. My heart flutters, and I kiss back, cherishing the moment and Noah. His lips are soft and warm. He puts his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. We pull back and smile. I lay my head on his shoulder and even though I’m still filled with the warmth from the kiss, I shiver.  
“You cold?” he asks but doesn’t give me time to answer. He pulls his jacket off and drapes it over my shoulders. We sit together at that moment and don’t say a word for it is too precious to ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this long chapter. hehe. also don't forget to tell me your opinion and even give me ideas for the rest! :)


	9. nice

"guess we'll just go together huh?"   
the hogs mead date was announced: February 14   
and if you havn't noticed yet that's valentine's day (you single piece of shit)  
James kissed lily's nose and said "yeah it'll be fun we can.."  
"oi oi oi! then what are we gonna do huh?" Sirius said  
"you have a lot of home work...." remus started  
"oh shut up!"  
"I don't know just do what you do without prongs!"  
"what do you say Dorc"  
"oh I....I can't come" looked up and looked at their face waiting for explanation I wanted to say lady issues but Lily was there.  
"homework" I spitted out

*********************************************

"I can't lie like this! HOMEWORK? who would ever believe that!"  
"lie better maybe?" Regulus said as we walked in the empty corridors. every teacher and student have had gone to hogs mead   
"that's all you have to say! where are you taking me anyways?"  
"somewhere private"  
we walked down the stairs until we reached the dungeons   
a big door located behind a bare stretch of stone wall.   
" Alchemy " he said and the door swung open.   
"Welcome to the Slytherin common room!"

I entered. The common room was dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. the green light was all over the place leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. "wow, It's so cool!"  
"come on let me show you the dorm"  
he pulled me towards the stairs and we went to the dormitory.   
it was like the Gryffindor's but with a green and silver filter.  
"so?"  
"it's gorgeous! "   
he didn't say anything but he was obviously pleased. he accioed some butter beer and offered me some "thanks " I said as I took the glass but i was too busy looking around I didn't realized when he let go f the handle. the next thing I knew butterbeer was all over me.  
"Oh my god! I'm...I'm really sorry!"  
"It's fine it was my fault actually"  
"you should go and change" he said handing me some tissues  
"oh really?"  
I tried too dry my clothes but it was impossible.  
"I can't walk in the castle like this "   
he gulped and said "you...you can wear one of my....T-shirts"

a few moments later I was in the bathroom holding a green T-shirt with a big silver number seven in the back. It was his quidditch T-shirt the word "black" was shining on it. once I was alone I lifted his shirt up and inhaled, it smelled heavenly, no cologne was ever quit able to capture the smell of this teenage boy. I took off my wet robe and slipped the shirt over my head. the sleeves reached far past my elbow and the length was showing a bit of leg. I opened the door and saw Reg waiting for me.   
"thanks" I said but he didn't answer.   
" Treacle tart?" he said after a long pause   
"I can't spill this one can I?"  
he smiled and leaned over to grab some but his eyes were still staring at me  
"what?" I said chuckling  
he stood straight and said "you....look pretty"  
I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my red cheeks. "okay charmer!" I said as I began to put my hair into a bun but I was stopped with his kiss. he pinned me against the wall and his armed warped around me . my hands left my hair to his neck. And he’s kissing me over and over. Once, twice, until I’ve had a taste and realize I’ll never have enough. He’s everywhere up my back and over my arms and suddenly he’s kissing me harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need I’ve never known before. my hands went up to his hair as he guided me towards the bed until I was lying. damn he was heavy. he propped himself up on his elbows so that I could still feel his weight but not as much as before. Reg tore his mouth away and attacked my neck with kisses as his nose assaulted me hair. distracted he didn't realize I was opening his buttons until my nail gazed his chest. he smirked and said "nice"   
"i try" then he brought his lips back to mine as he traced my hips. I unbuttoned his last button and I trailed down his abs. we kept snogging but then the door slammed open.  
"Oh my god!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also don't forget to comment and give me ideas and advise! it is always appreciated!


	10. shit, shit, shit

just tree words were enough to express his feelings by the glance of us: "WHAT THE FUCK!" Remus yelled.  
my mind was locked. every moment I expected to here Lily saying: "get up! we're late!" before I could even understand what was happening, Reg rose with a sudden move and said: " Colloportus!" his long hair was messy and it was floating around his head. if Remus wasn't standing in the doorway I would have claimed that I have never seen him so hot before. not to mention his unbuttoned shirt. like, damn baby. FOCUS DORCAS!  
Remus grabbed the door handle "IS THIS WHY YOU WERE ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE! LET ME GO!" he yelled  
"moony, I can explain!" I said, moving towards him.  
He turned red and yelled: "EXPLAIN WHAT THAT YOU FUCKED YOUR....."  
I covered his mouth with my hand as hard as I could. he tried to free himself but Reg hold his hands and we moved him towards the bed.   
"moony you need to calm down!" I said as I removed my hand  
"CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO....." then he sighed and said "haven't..... I.....been through enough" almost crying  
"I know this must be a lot for you since..." Reg began but Remus started yelling again: "YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKER SHOULD BE SMARTER THAN THAT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"  
"My best friend is a house-elf! what do you expect!" Regulus defended  
"SIRIUS IS FUCKING OUTSIDE!"  
I never thought Reg could look paler than he already was but my mind changed as soon as Remus said Sirius's name.  
they were supposed to leave dung bombs in the Slytherin common room and as always they sent the smart one first.  
"I am here to check if anyone was here! well, guess I saw a lot more than that!"  
"I'm supposed to be doing homework!" I said   
Remus smirked and said: "don't worry nobody believed that"  
"We are so fucked up" Regulus mumbled   
I opened my mouth to say something but we all froze.  
"Moony is everything alright?" there was no doubt it was Sirius  
"shit, shit, shit " I said under my breath  
"Broomstick!" Remus yelled  
"what?" Sirius said from the common room  
"uh....er.....nothing"  
I and Regulus were already by the window trying to sit on the broom.  
"no, the other leg! is this your first time!" he complained  
"well I have never sat on the best race broom have I? your family is rich"  
without warning the dor shut open with Sirius on the other side.  
that was scary right? well, Imagine falling into the forbidden forest with one leg around a broomstick.   
yes, Regulus pushed me of the window while I was barely sitting on it at the exact same moment. I was safe from Sirius knowing everything but I was gonna die. great huh?  
I screamed.  
cause that is what people do when the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also don't forget to comment and give me ideas and advice! it is always appreciated! 


	11. could this get any better?

The air pushed against my face. I reached out my hand to grab the broom but my hair was blocking the view. The wind in my face made it impossible to breathe. my body twirled and jerked as I fell. I was still screaming but I was shut up as my hair filled my mouth. my hands were moving hopelessly around just to grab something. then I felt tree branches scratching my back and my body grabbed one automatically. which was wrong.  
my hand was definitely not strong enough to hold the weight of my body (this was the part that I regretted eating all of those donuts) it just turned my body upside down so I would fell on my face.   
In the seconds it took me to reach the ground I knew it was going to hurt. I just covered my face and then I felt my bones move in a way they shouldn't. Without looking I know there is blood seeping from the skin that seconds ago was smooth.  
there was obviously a broken bone.  
Merlin! it hurt too much! I moaned and squeezed my left arm. I whimpered and started to think about the ways of killing Regulus immediately. I groaned until I realized that I was only making sexual noises.  
I tried to get up but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to call for help but a voice made me shut up.  
"Just give me the damn portkey!"   
have you heard of luck? success apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions?  
well, I don't have that.  
Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange were there. the last thing I wanted was them to make fun of me and let the school know I was where I shouldn't be! could this get any better?  
I tried to stay quiet so the two disgusting love birds would pass but when I looked at them again my heart stopped.  
her muscles bunching and moving underneath the skin. they crumpling as the Iris disappeared for a second. before I knew there were two grown men standing where Bellatrix and Rodolphus were seconds ago. their muscles were tensed for a few seconds.  
I wanted to scream, to run.  
if I knew one thing it was the point that they shouldn't be here.  
I daren't move, I daren't even breathe, I'm frozen to the spot. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest... Deep heavy breathes sound nearby. The hairs on my arms stand to attention, as a militia of chills march down my spine. But I couldn't lay there. I had to do something.  
I put my weight on the bough and tried to stand up without making any noise.  
they men have started to walk, heading to the quidditch patch.  
I moved my leg trying to avoid the dry leaves as I stepped. I didn't know what was I doing nor where I was heading.  
I saw the men froze. then I heard it. I wasn't alone.  
I mean except for the two ugly guys.  
we weren't alone.  
at first, it was just a giggle but soon I heard words I couldn't figure. there were two boys standing ten feet away. well kissing actually.  
the men stepped closer and a branch cracked.  
the boys turned warned as they pointed their wands and the men.   
"Who are you? what do you want?" one of them said with a shaky voice.  
wasn't that Joel? I always knew he was gay!   
"too bad for you guys," said the uglier man rather lazily and pulled out his wand. a green light and before I could understand what was happening two dead bodies were laying on the ground.   
before I could control myself a scream left my mouth "NOOO!"  
the men turned around and our eyes met for a deadly second. the adrenaline demanded: run  
I wasn't controlling myself. my feet were faster than my body. I could feel the pain in every piece of my body it was worse than thought.  
my breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. Behind me, I could hear the men screaming Avada kadavra as the green light passed me. I didn't know where they were and I was running with no destination.   
"Please God, let me live." I cried aloud. my lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough. I kept running but I knew my time was up. my body was filled with pain with every step.  
it was a few moments before I realized the sound my own footsteps were the only thing I could hear.   
I turned and pulled out my wand. nothing. they were gone.  
I had to do something. Slowly I tried to reach the castle but quickly realized how futile it was when I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through my head and colorful spots flashed in front of my eyes, it felt like my whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache. I needed to get out of there.  
every inch of me was shaking. It was a nightmare I had to wake up. my feet couldn't hold my body anymore I was walking like a drunk guy.   
"Miss Meadowes!"   
I turned and saw a blurry vision of McGonagall. "professor!" I whipped.  
before I could control myself I fell into her arms. "Joel, two men, they are gone. I had to... they are still"  
"hush," she said "we need to get you to the hospital wing"  
"no, no, you gotta do something. the men...Joel" I cried  
"don't talk! you aren't..." and she fell silence  
I looked at her and realized where she was looking at.  
there was a glittering green smokey skull with something protruding from its mouth like a tongue. a snake.  
**********************

sorry for the late update! also don't forget to comment and give me ideas and advice! it is always appreciated! 


	12. the really scary marathon

I thought being chased by killers was scary enough.  
I thought seeing a big ass skull with a snake in its mouth was scary.  
but then I felt McGonagall's hands shaking. I turned and looked at her. color has drained from her face, she was white as a ghost. her eyes open as if they were to explode. her hands clenched around me.   
that was the moment I was truly scared. my heart exploded. My body wanted to run, to scream. but instead, I stay right where I am.  
she turned slowly to me.  
"go, GO!" she said "Dumbledore"  
that was enough for me to understand what I had to do. my broken ankle seemed like nothing now.  
I ran, knowing well that the professor was also running but probably at her death.  
before I knew, I was in the castle. my body was working for itself, arriving me to Dumbledore's office.  
I saw the griffin staring at me and then it hit my brain. I didn't know the damn password  
"Probity Probe! Exploding Snap! portkey!....uh....Acromantula!" I started saying random words I could think of but it obviously wasn't working.  
"Just fucking open!" I screamed   
and it actually worked.  
I would have kept thinking "what the fuck" for the next ten hours if the whole school wasn't in danger.  
I burst into the office as soon as the elevator reached it and I saw dumbledore surrounded by a bunch of dead bodies fighting two figures in silver masks. before I could understand what was happening the figures were also dead.  
Dumbledore looked at me panting "I think I know what's happening"  
then he ran towards the exit as I followed him. halfway through the door he suddenly stood and I nearly ran into him. before I could ask what was happening, he knelt and whispered "Brackium Emendo"  
suddenly I felt like a grandpa who had become young again. "that's better I guess?!"  
"thank you sir!" I said under my breath  
he smiled and said "we don't have much time I'm afraid. come!"  
we ran as fast as possible but as soon as we reached the corridors he sighed and turned to me. looking at my soul with his deep blue eyes "go and reach your friends Miss Meadowes"  
"but.." I complained  
"go and save them" It wasn't the words the convinced me, it was his eyes. as if it was something inside them telling me it was what I had to do.  
I nodded and made my way to the Slytherin common room. (I was already a marathon champion)   
Dumbledore and McGonagall were gonna be safe I repeated to myself.   
they had to.  
because I had to ask them why the hell the headmaster's office password was "fucking open".  
also, they had to survive because they were important.


	13. literally what the fuck

my speed was way faster now that my leg was fixed. unlike a few seconds before, I wasn't scared.   
I knew I had something to do and I was gonna do it. Apparently I was more awake than I've ever been.  
this adrenaline shit actually works!  
most of the students were still at Hogsmeade but the teachers well almost definitely gonna die alongside the students who were left behind.  
no, I can't let that happen   
I turned, running as quickly as my legs could carry me. The pounding noise of my shoes resonated off the walls of the corridors with a clanging echo that matched my heart throbbing inside my chest with the thick sense of duty and fear I felt as I ran.  
I heard screams from far away. only God knew how many other couples had sneaked out into the forest.   
I sighed of relief as soon as I saw the Slytherin common room's door. Peter wasn't outside anymore.   
"Alchemy!" I nearly screamed   
I burst into the common room before the door fully opened.  
"get out of here! NOW!" I yelled as soon as I got to the dormitory. Regulus and Moony were still standing in front of the bed. Sirius was in front of the door and closest to me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him after me.  
"The hell Dorcas!" he said, pulling back his hand. "literally what the fuck!"  
That would have been a really good question if I didn't have to save their lives.  
"just come!" I demanded not realizing peter's Absence.  
"How did you even get here?!" Sirius said with a puzzled look on his face "How did you even know we were here?"  
For a moment I remembered the whole secret dating Regulus thing.  
"that is a really good question which I will answer later," I said, " but for now, GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"a really really good question" Remus repeated  
I wanted to bang my head on the wall but instead, I sighed "I need you to trust me"  
"not with all of these questions floating in my head! "  
I wanted to argue but I came to the realization that I didn't trust myself either.   
I opened my mouth but before I could say anything else Sirius pointed at the window  
"What...what is..." he was pointing at the skull.  
the smoke was bigger and it seemed like the snake was actually moving.   
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" regulus yelled before I could even think about my next action.   
he grabbed my hand and pulled us all out of the dormitory. (I spend ten minutes trying to convince them to go out and this guy just did the whole thing in three seconds)  
"can someone explain what is happening!" Remus said almost falling.  
I should have probably explained what was happening but there was a little problem: I didn't know what was happening  
"I have a couple of ideas which all end in us being dead" Regulus said   
suddenly Sirius stopped in the common room and grabbed Reg's arms with both hands so they were face to face.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is happening"  
that was when I saw the fear in Reg's eyes. he was more terrified than I have ever been.  
"I...we are in danger. so is everyone left in the castle. "  
there was a moment of silence before Sirius nodded "let's go"  
we ran towards the common room door.  
regulus reached his hand to open the door. but it slung open in his face and threw him on the ground, holding his face.  
"REGULUS!" I screamed  
Before I could see what was happening a pair of rough hands were holding me. the figure threw me on the ground. I looked around only to see another figure pushing Sirius. he fell on the ground but before he could do anything the man grabbed Sirius's head and banged it into the table.   
"NO!" I screamed by the glance of Sirius felling unconscious on the ground with a big red wound on his head.  
I tried to get up. I was on my knees when my attacker turned. I wanted to recognize him but he was wearing a mask. I wanted to fight back, I had to but I was too slow.  
He swung his arm and I began to feel light-headed, my legs gave way and I crumbled to the ground. My vision blurred as tiny droplets of sweat ran down my forehead. and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for this really late update but I promise I'll update more. hope you liked it so far. as you can tell I have begun to write less romance and add more adventure and thrill. please tell me if you like this better or not. I'd love to hear your opinions. also thanks for keeping up with me so far <333 


	14. Death eaters

the next thing I knew was an intense headache. The pain felt like someone had put a knife to my skull.  
I opened my eyes but I was blinded with flashing colorful spots.   
I Squeezed my eyes shut and I willed the pain to go away.   
the pain decreased so I opened my eyes again.  
I shook my head and finally saw where I was. I was sitting on a chair in a huge place. it was a room, a dark room a far as I could tell. there was pretty much nothing else.  
"oh thank god you're alive!"  
I turned to my right and saw Remus sitting on a wooden chair next to me.  
"Moony!" I sobbed. the relief filled my body. I wanted to hug him but my hands didn't move. they were behinds me like an x. I tried again but it was as if they were stuck but there was no rope, no ditch tape, nothing!  
"what the...." I muttered still trying to move my hands.  
"don't bother trying," Remus said "it's magical, same with the feet"  
his hands were behind him just like mine: without any rope or tape.  
he was right my feet were right on the ground but still I couldn't move them.  
my mind finally remembered everything that has happened  
"wait...where is Sirius! where are regulus and peter! dumbledore! I have to.."  
"Hey! hey! calm down, Sirius is right there" he said pointing his chin at my left  
I turned and saw Sirius in the same position but it was worst. his neck was bent forward and his eyes were closed. definitely unconscious. he was alive. he had to.  
a deep wound was on his forehead. he must have been bleeding a lot. dried blood was all over his face.  
"oh dear god" I whimpered  
"he is alive, he kept muttering stuff" Remus assured me.  
I had to hold back tears by the sight of him. "how long have I been unconscious?" I asked  
"dunno" he answered "I was unconscious myself"  
"what about regulus? and peter?"   
"I don't know about regulus." he said looking down "Peter was outside, they must have..."   
"what? Peter wasn't outside when I came in!" I said  
"but....he never came inside." then his eyes rounded with terror "they must have taken him before you arrived!"   
before I could control myself, I broke into tears. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed "I had to make this right, I..."  
"Dorcas! this is anything but your fault! we should have trusted you!"  
I feel the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child. "YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME!" Dry racking sobs come out of my mouth "after what I did, I... I lied to you!" I said "I didn't tell Sirius anything and now look at him! we don't know what has happened to peter and regulus! and...and McGonagall and dumbledore!"  
"we will find a way," he said with a squeaky voice  
I turned and realized he was crying too. tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"are you okay?" I asked with tears still running through my face.  
"yeah" he nods "there is no point in this"  
there was a silence. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down  
"This isn't your fault" he answered  
"no...for lying...about dating regulus"  
"it's okay..." he said. then he smiled and said, "you gotta any idea how are we gonna get out of here preferably alive?"  
I looked around and opened my mouth but I was cut by a voice.  
"I guarantee You will get out of here but I'm not very sure about the alive part"   
the voice unmistakably belonged to a man. booming yet cultured.  
"Who are you? and what do you want?" Remus yelled.  
his voice was brave in my amazement. as if the crying boy was never there.  
A figure walked into the light. A human as far as I could tell which was a relief but every other thing about him made me shiver.  
he wore a hard black suit with a black cape that had a hood on it. nothing was special but the silver mask that covered his whole head. it was formed like a skull and there were patterns on it, small and precise patterns as if it was an artwork.   
I heard Remus gasping from my right.   
"D...Death eaters" he whispered under his breath. the bravery was gone  
"what?!" I whispered cluelessly.  
"the mark in the sky!" Remus said still looking at the man "it was the same that was found on Charlton's household!"  
I remembered the daily prophet, a group so-called death eaters killed the family. the news was all over the place for weeks.  
"what!" I said "that's bullshit! this is Hogwarts! not a random household!"  
before Remus could say anything, the closer figure answered me   
"as you see young lady, we have grown stronger" it was the man who has talked before.  
I would have killed him just for calling me young lady. if he was the one who did this to Sirius, he was dead meat already.  
" more witches and wizards join us every day and the ministry is too slow and stupid to stop us." he continued  
" We already have many forces inside the ministry and if old Dumbledore keeps standing on our way, Hogwarts will have a destiny not so better than Charlton's household"  
the man stepped closer. walking as if he was enjoying this.   
I wanted to scream and ask where others were. I wanted to smack him and free us but my mind was filled with information too scary to be true.  
"you asked me two questions scar boy: who I was and what I wanted," he said "you answered the first one yourself and the second one is easy"  
he kneeled in front of Remus "I want information, you want your lives" he said "let's make a deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy, hope you liked this so far! don't forget to comment and tell me your opinion about this chapter also give me ideas! I'll update soon <3


	15. shitty magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy, hope you liked this so far! I am really enjoying writing adventure/action/thrill let me know if you like it too. also don't forget to comment and tell me your opinion about this chapter and give me ideas! I'll update soon <3

this was too stupid to be true. literally bullshit. it was like an action movie except we were disarmed teenagers instead of agents of a secret mafia.  
"information!" I said "what? are you stupid or something? we are just students here!"  
he moved his head around and I could swear he was laughing.  
"peanut butter" Sirius muttered still unconscious. no one paid attention.  
"We want to know about the old man," he said as he stood up "Dumbledore"  
"what could you possibly want to know about Dumbledore!" Remus said, "he is an old wise man with a long beard!"  
the man walked around the three of us in a circular way "is he building an army? a group of stupid witches and wizards? or is he using dark magic?" he stood in front of me   
"you're scared?" I said  
"What?!" he snapped  
I laughed. Then a look of shocked surprise came into his face. even tho I couldn't see it I knew it was there.  
I leaned back in the chair and laughed uproariously. the sound of it echoed through the walls.  
"you are scared!" I said "he is just standing there doing no harm and you are your so-called master, the lord of darkness and death are scared of an old man! the whole army of his is scared of a single man!"  
he swung his arm without a warning. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung my face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below my eye, it hurt the most where the ring had caught me.  
"Dorcas!" I heard Remus squeaking  
it hurt and my eyes were already watery but I just stared at him. "you think you can win and destroy Hogwarts while you are scared of a single old man" I said  
"the others were smarter," he said as he walked away "you chose the hard path"  
"the others!" Remus yelled with thrill "peter and regulus? are they here? "  
the man suddenly stood and turned "Regulus, Regulus black" he said "he is a good force to be honest"  
my chair shook. like a sudden intense vibrate. at first, all I could think about was an earthquake.  
"force?" I muttered  
"you don't know yet?" he said.  
"about what!?" I snapped  
my chair shook more tensely. as if it was trying to change shape but couldn't. this certainly wasn't an earthquake.  
the man drew his wand, stepping closer.  
"Dorcas" Remus said warningly.   
"what?!" I screamed. I was so angry. angry about the thing he had one to Sirius. angry about the way he slapped. angry at the lies he was telling.  
"he chose the right way!" the man hissed, his voice dry of any joy or calmness "who do you think helped us place the portkey? how do you think we had the hogsmead date? Regulus black serves the dark lord now."  
the bomb exploded. an invisible bomb released its powers in the middle of the room. I was thrown backward alongside Remus and Sirius. then it hit me.  
I was seven years old again.  
he put his hand on my shoulder "we can buy you a new pet anytime you want"  
"I don't want a new dog!" I yelled pushing him "I WANT HER BACK!"  
that was when the bomb exploded. every piece of glass Disintegrated. the mirror burst into small pieces and the flower vase broke, throwing glass everywhere.   
the first time my magic showed.  
soon I learned every witch and wizard had the same experience. disability of controlling your magic at a young age.  
this was the same feeling. anger bursting out of me.   
I felt my bones crushing against the chair.  
this didn't make sense. I have learned how to control it since my first year. but right now I didn't give a shit. he was lying.  
Regulus black serves the dark lord now.  
bullshit, bullshit, bullshit  
he couldn't, he wouldn't  
I opened my eyes and felt the dust watering my eyes. I coughed and looked around. I was lying on my back, still magically prisoned.   
it hadn't destroyed the room. no, I hadn't destroyed the room.   
"Remus" I muttered.  
"what the..." he answered, he was thrown behind me.   
I looked at him, his chair was half broken and he was lying on his cheek. "are you okay?" I said  
a groan answered me. Sirius. "pads!" Remus said  
Sirius was five meters away. lying on his back, half-conscious. he groaned again.  
I turned back to Remus, there was no time. no time to care about regulus. "we gotta get you out of here!" I said  
"Sorry to disappoint you but that idea isn't original, that's what we've wanted to do since we get here Dorcas" he answered "the fuck was that"  
"I...I think it was me" I answered. I didn't even know how I was sure but I was.  
"you? what?" he said cluelessly.  
before I could answer me an angry cry cut me. the man.   
I looked and saw the figure trying to stand up. almost as if he was in pain. his hands clenched around his own body.   
we were running out of time.   
"Remus grab my hand," I said   
"Wha..." he started  
"Just fucking grab my hand!" I yelled. If I could perform shitty magic without my wand then maybe there was a chance we could perform actual magic together. Apparition.  
he tried to reach my hand but it was hard since we were both prisoned.  
the death eater cried again. no this wasn't a cry. he...he was growling.  
Remus eyes round with terror.  
"Remus? what is it?" I said warningly  
"I...I think he is transforming" he chocked, "I think he is a lycanthrope"


End file.
